


Dark Thoughts

by Phantom_Rose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Poetry, Dark Thoughts, Original thoughts, Poetry, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:43:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Rose/pseuds/Phantom_Rose
Summary: Literally just a collection of the dark poetry I write when the depression kicks in and my thoughts get bad. It may not necessarily make total sense, but sometimes it just doesn’t.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapters will come up as I write new stuff. Can’t say when I will, I kinda have to be in the mood. Hope you can relate to some of it, not because I want anyone to have dark thoughts, but because if you do I don’t want you to feel alone. We can be lost in the dark together, as lame as that sounds.


	2. Cold

Why is it so much colder?

Why am I stronger on some days than others?

Why can’t I ask for what I want?

Why can’t I communicate the way I should?

Why do I let things eat me alive?

Why do I think it’s only my problem?

Why why why why why

Why do I feel so alone?

Why do I let myself be alone?

I don’t wanna be alone

I don’t wanna be alone

I’m not alone but I feel alone

Why do I feel alone?

Why is it so cold?

Do I wanna die?

Why don’t I know?

Why don’t I know?

I should know

Some days I wanna die

Is it because of the cold? 

Or because I’m worthless?

Empty

Alone

Cold

...why do you love him more than me?


	3. Battlefield

This is a letter to you.

You’re fighting in battles that are never your own, and your own soldiers never fight in their homeland. You’re used to slaying demons while your own are ripping your spine to shreds. Some days it feels as though your back is reinforced with metal and other days it feels as though your skin is thinner than paper. But you never turn and face them head on, you simply grit your teeth and push forward, fighting battles that aren’t your responsibility. 

Maybe if you turned around you might scare them away with the fire in your eyes that they’ve only heard rumors about.

This is a letter to us. 

Because it’s easy to distance yourself from the truth when you say “you” and not “me.”


	4. Silent

And yet for all her screaming

she didn’t make

a single 

sound.


	5. Inner Storms

Storms are meant for rude awakenings  
For leaving destruction in their wake  
For coming in with a boom and out with a bang  
Leaving no survivors   
Leaving no room for people to deny that it existed  
It came and it made itself known

Storms are not meant to be held inside  
Wreaking havoc within   
Ripping your breath away and keeping it out of sight  
Staying locked away  
Staying out of the spotlight   
So people can dismiss you screaming for their help  
While you waste away  
Because they never saw  
The destruction in the storm's wake  
And because they never saw it  
They never understand

They don't know to look for anything that may have survived in the storm's wake  
So any survivors are left to die alone


End file.
